1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the same, more particularly, to a backlight assembly having a light guide plate having a prism pattern formed on a top and/or bottom surface thereof for providing high illumination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel including a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate opposite to the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal disposed between the TFT and CF substrates. The liquid crystal display device further includes a backlight assembly for supplying light.
The backlight, assembly includes at least one lamp, a light guide plate (LGP) for guiding the light from the at least one lamp toward the liquid crystal panel, a reflecting sheet positioned beneath the LGP for reflecting leakage light, optical sheets for improving the optical characteristics of the light from the LGP, and a receiving container for receiving these components.
Recently, a Prism LGP providing high illumination at a low cost has been developed. The Prism LGP has a fine pitch of prism patterns on a bottom surface, and thus provides high illumination without additional optical sheets. However, since the Prism LGP has the prism pattern on the bottom surface, it does not have a good appearance. For example, in securing the Prism LGP in the receiving container, some problems are experienced. Due to the nature of the attachment of the Prism LGP to the receiving container, dark portions are generated around part of the Prism LGP. Further, a shape of the prism pattern on the Prism LGP is transformed by the receiving container.